


Birthday Celebrations

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hangover, M/M, Memories, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: You only turn 21 once so it’s party time, right?  Sometimes, however, it’s the after party that matters the most of all.
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Other Relationships Mentioned Not In Tags
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scottiedog17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/gifts).



> For **Scottiedog17**. Both these pairings were a first for me so it was definitely a challenge, but I hope you like this 💙
> 
>  **I also do not own the picture. It re-appeared on Tumblr a few weeks back and just fit perfectly with this idea** 🙂
> 
> As always fic should stay on AO3 only. Please do not share elsewhere without permission.

George winced as he looked the chaos that was their living room. Food, drinks and multiple cups littered the house. There were half opened bottles in various places on the floor, the sofa seemed to have moved at least 6 feet from where it used to be and two of the kitchen chairs had somehow half ended up jammed together from where Marcus had jumped on them earlier trying to catch the stream of fairy lights Alex had thrown his way when they were setting everything up. 

Decorations hung from the walls and doorframes. Several balloons were dotted around. One had even somehow wedged itself behind the front door without yet exploding, and he could see a couple had somehow escaped outside and had hooked themselves over the tv aerial, one had floated into the summerhouse and another had somehow got wedged under one of the cars. 

It was chaos, and normally his OCD would have hated it. 

Normally his OCD would have had him running around desperately trying to keep everything organised. To clean up the mess of food and drink, and catch the multiple stray balloons with streamers that were steadily floating down the garden towards Mrs Cooper’s house next door. 

But not today.

Never today.

It was Lando’s 21st after all, and you only turned 21 once. 

Celebrating Lando’s 21st had been fun but he was worried. For all they had kept the gathering fairly small, after all Lando never would be a massive fan of crowds of people, Lando had disappeared a while ago. 

He'd assumed to begin with he was just getting a drink or going to the bathroom, or that Carlos had drunkenly cornered him somewhere outside and was trying to give him another lecture to his carino about golfing, or attempt to beat Lando in a handstand competition like they had done after the Silverstone race.   
  
But as time rolled on and Lando hadn't returned, George had become concerned.

The party had finally winded down downstairs as groups began to leave. Alex, Charles and Pierre had been the last. Alex fondly wrapping an arm around Charles waist and over Pierre's shoulder to stop his partners falling over. Charles' drunk giggles and Pierre's sniggering an always welcome sound. 

George laughed, leaning against the doorframe, as somehow Charles tripped over the gnome at the bottom of the garden and ended up half sprawled in the large conifer bush that he and Lando had always talked about getting rid of, yet somehow had never got round to it. 

Rolling his eyes, as Alex dragged Charles out, and half carried him down to the car where Pierre was waiting, George closed and locked the door behind him.

Glancing around at the mess he groaned. He hated it, but even the thought of trying to clear up after today was unbearable. 

Finding Lando was more important. 

Grabbing a spare bottle of water from the fridge, George headed upstairs and rumbled quietly as he opened the bedroom door and took in the sight before him. Lando was sprawled out shirtless, half draped in a messed up nest of clothing. His head at a peculiar angle that George genuinely had no idea how he found comfortable. 

Judging by the state of the en suite bathroom floor and the sick covered t-shirt thrown into the bath, clearly the few shots Lando had done earlier whilst playing truth and dare with the Twitch squad and Max, had come back to haunt him. 

Behind him, Marcus and Callum appeared at the top of the stairs, the couple crashing for the night and George rolled his eyes amusedly at the sight. Marcus was sniggering into Callum's shoulder as he pulled out his phone and snapped the picture. 

“It’s cute right?” Marcus grinned, shoving the phone in Callum’s face.

Chuckling Callum leant over and kissed his cheek, winking at George as he passed the phone over for him to view, “Adorable.”

George winced as he saw the image. He looked beautiful but god Lando would kill him when he woke up if he ever found out about it. 

Chuckling George passed the phone back and crouched down, lifting Lando up off his uncomfortable looking position by the bathroom door, and carried him over to the bed. Placing him amongst the covers, he crawled in and snuggled against Lando’s side, gently easing his arm under him, changing his neck angle so he was more supported. 

Lando grumbled his sleep and shifted, snuffling into his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, George nuzzled and scented him, curling one his long legs around Lando’s. 

Glancing back up at the movement in the doorway he grinned and gestured with his free hand, "Come on, you guys may as well join in, he's out for the count. I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Pack snuggles it is!" Marcus excitedly exclaimed, bouncing over to snuggle the other side of Lando, sighing in contentment as he snuggled against the older omega. Pulling back suddenly to sneeze as some of Lando’s hair tickled his nose.

Callum smiled, eyes gentle, as he closed the door behind them and walked over. Sliding in behind his mate and tugging the extra blanket of the bed over them all as they settled down to sleep.

This had been Lando’s day, and this was definitely not a bad way to end it. 

********************************************

  
It was the sounds of giggling that stirred George out of his sleep what felt like just minutes later, but must have been hours. Light flickered into his eyes, and he grumbled, curling around the form next to him. 

A whimper.

George froze, eyes widening as he registered the sound, and he looked at Lando. They were both still tangled up together in the same position they had fallen asleep in last night. One of Lando’s legs tucked between his own sprawling giraffe limbs (Lando always like teasing him by calling him a giraffe), and Lando’s head still resting on his shoulder. 

Another whimper, and this time he saw him wince.

“Lando?” George murmured softly, brushing Lando’s always chaotic bed hair of his face, his fingers brushing his cheek, “Are you okay?”

“Urrgggghhhh,” Lando groaned as an answer, whacking George’s hand away and throwing it over his eyes.

“Kill me now George PLEASE!!” 

“Lando-” 

“Aww has he got a hangover?” Marcus grinned, sitting up the other side of Lando, the duvet shifting with him and pulling off Lando’s shoulder. 

“Oh fuck off Marcus,” Lando grumbled, slapping his hand away from his face and burying himself under the covers. 

“Marcus stop teasing him and go and have a shower baby if you want us to go out,” Callum sighed as he stepped through the bedroom door, from the master bathroom, water lingering on his chest as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

Marcus slid out of bed at the sight and walked over, wrapping his arms around his alpha and tugging Callum into a soft kiss. Callum rumbled soothingly, pulling back and nudging him towards the bathroom. 

“Go on.” 

“But it’s fun teasing him!”

“Marcus,” Callum sighed exasperated.   
Marcus chuckled, but kissed him briefly again, taking the spare t-shirt the alpha held out to him, and headed for the bathroom. 

As the door closed behind him, Callum turned to them, “Morning.”

“Morning Cal,” George shifted slightly, easing himself away from Lando slightly as he stretched his arms above his head. 

Lando grumbled into the duvet at the movement, and Callum laughed softly, “I’ll go and sort out breakfast, see if we can get birthday boy a bit more awake and looking less like the walking dead.”

“Oh fuck off Callum!” Lando snarled, as he lifted his head of the covers, hair in all directions, dark blue orbs squinting in the light. 

“Don’t worry sleeping beauty, I’ll leave you and your knight in peace.” 

George burst out laughing as Callum winked and walked out of the room, Lando’s face going steadily redder and redder as his half asleep hungover brain finally registered what he had said. 

“I’ll still love you babe, don’t worry,” George chuckled, leaning over and kissing him softly.

Pulling away and pressing a final kiss into Lando’s bird’s nest of hair, George stood up and tugged the smaller man to his feet. Heading towards the shower, he turned and winked, “Come on, I can think of another way to get rid of that hangover.” 

  
********************************************

  
By the time they had washed up, got dressed, and spent another 20 minutes back on the bed whilst Lando finally began to feel more human like again, with George nuzzling and scenting him, it was nearly midday by the time they finally registered the smells drifting up the stairs. 

Heading down and making their way into the kitchen, Lando laughed at the sight of a flour covered Marcus kissing a laughing Callum leaning against the fridge door. 

“Dare I ask?”

“He started it,” Callum shrugged, smiling as he leant forwards and kissed the pout that had appeared of Marcus’ lips. 

“What where you even trying to make?” George asked, as he glanced around the chaos that was the kitchen, dropping his arm from Lando’s waist as he sat down on the bar stool next to them. 

“Pancakes of course,” Marcus grinned. 

“Pancakes?!” Lando’s head shot up from where he had been resting it against the cool surface underneath, “Hell yes you better make me some Ilott!”

“And if I don’t?” Callum laughed, nuzzling the side of Marcus’ neck and pulling him into a flour covered cuddle, “That takes a lot of effort. What if I choose to just spend my time with Marcus instead?”

“Then you’re a dick,” Lando grumbled, crossing his hands over chest and glaring at his fellow Brit. 

Marcus sniggered into Callum’s shoulder at the sight. 

“You know glaring at me won’t help you,” Callum chuckled.

“Prick,” Lando grumbled.

“Shit head,” Callum winked.

“Arse.”

“Pain.”

“Bastard.”

“Guys-” George cut off the playful bickering, rolling his eyes fondly, “Why don’t we just all make them together?”

“But Geeooorrrrgggggeeeeeee,” Lando whined, “That involves effort, and I just - can’t - now -uurrrggghhhhhhhh.”

Lando groaned and thumped his head back onto the table, the others wincing at the dull sound.

“You know knocking yourself out isn’t’ going to help with the hangover either mate,” Callum said gently, kissing Marcus’ cheek as he walked over, filling a glass from the sink and placing the water in front of him. 

Lando mumbled something incoherently as he lifted his hand, sipped at the water and George slid his arms around his waist from behind, running one of his hands through Lando’s hair, kissing the mating mark on the side of his neck. 

Lando’s eyes closed at the sensation and he leant back into George, almost falling asleep in his alpha’s arms. 

Marcus wandered over, hooking an arm around Callum’s waist. 

“Why don’t you guys go and rest and we’ll finish making them?”

“Really?” Lando glanced up, excitement visible, and George kissed the top of his head smiling.

“Really?” Callum nodded smiling, “You’re only 21 once right?” 

“Leave it to us!” Marcus grinned, tugging the frying pan free and wincing as somehow four other pans came out of the same cupboard and crashed to the floor. 

“Oooooowwwwww!,” Lando glared, his head pounding again as the last of the metallic ringing sound ended. 

“We’ll be in the lounge,” George chuckled, turning Lando around and lifting him up, the small omega’s arms and legs wrapping around him as he carried them out of the room.

Turning in the doorway, George grinned, “Just don’t destroy the place yeah?”, laughing as Marcus’ flipped him the bird. 

Placing Lando on the sofa, George grunted as Lando tugged him down and immediately wrapped himself around him like a octopus, snuggling deep and burying his face into his shoulder, clutching the material of his Mercedes t-shirt with his hand thumb rubbing over the logo.

Pulling a thick blanket of the back of the sofa, George wrapped it around him, burying his nose into Lando’s hair and rumbling gently. 

“How you feeling?”

“Like my heads about to explode,” Lando said, “What did I even do last night?”

“You don’t remember?” George’s eyebrows raised.

“Nooooooo, Geeeoooorrrgeeee help meeeeee!” Lando whined. 

Rolling his eyes, George pulled his phone out his pocket and held it out to Lando, letting him take it. He loved him to pieces, but god he made a lot of noise when he wasn’t feeling well. 

Smiling into Lando’s hair, he murmured, “Just watch the one’s from yesterday and it might help.”

Lando was about to press play when Marcus and Callum re-appeared. 

“Ah awesome, are they the vids from last night? We can watch them together!” Marcus said happily, placing a steaming pile of pancakes next to them. 

Callum passed around the plates and cutlery, and Lando tugged him closer until both couples were pressed together under the warm of the blanket.

Biting down on the warm fluffy syrup covered pancakes, Lando groaned in appreciation, feeling the lingering hangover effects finally beginning to fade. Pancakes weren’t healthy but fuck were they good. 

Holding the phone up between them all, he pressed play. 

They could have just showed it on the TV, but there was something about having his mate and two of his close friends pressed together in a pack snuggle that just made this. This closeness was just what he wanted after the chaos of last night and as the first image flickered into view, Lando sighed contently. He couldn’t think of a better way to actually spend his 21st. 

Several videos later, George smiled, nuzzling Lando as he roared with laughter again at the sight of a drunken Charles and Carlos having a pre-teammate drink off in the kitchen. Both of them swaying and nearly falling off the bar stools every time they took a shot. 

Marcus swiped the phone, and paused it, stopping it at a particular point, and all of them laughed at the pure horrified expression on Alex’s face in the background.

“Oh I’m so teasing him!” Lando laughed, grabbing his phone and texting him. 

“He’s gonna kill you for that you know.” 

“Nah he loves me,” Lando winked, tilting his head back.

George snorted, “Possibly, not as much as I do though.”

Lando blushed and George leant down to kiss him again. Humming quietly, Lando tightening in hand into his alpha’s hair and sighed, deepening the kiss contently. 

This was the life.

This was perfection.

The party had been so much fun and he loved that his friends had thrown him one. After all, you only turned 21 once. 

But secretly.

Truly.

If he was given the choice.

Pack snuggles and lazy make out sessions with George would always be the top of his wish list.

Today was for pack cuddles, affection and love. Tomorrow would be a new adventure, and he couldn't wait. 

Because sometimes, it’s the after party that matters the most, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
